The Game Seekers, Inc
by Hell's Rain And Your Demon
Summary: An original story, about a company who goes into games.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

The following is a documentary from a team of 6 gamers. They are called "The Game Seekers, Inc." This is there story.

Jan 14, 2037, Jackson- My team asked each of us to individually record our experiences here, in case something went wrong. My name is Jackson Torrygami,  
>and I just joined this company called "The Game Seekers, Inc." They have the technology to go into any video game they want.<br>Our job is to prove and disprove the gaming community's theorys. I don't know how it works yet, but I have an immportant job.  
>Im going into Pokemon:Red and Blue, i'll be sent there as the character Red. I'll be there until I beat the Indigo League.<br>I hope it goes well. There is one thing that im worried about though. Lavender Town.

Jan 17, 2037, Angela- Hello whoever is reading this. I've been in this company for many a years, and Leven has never made the company do something like this. Im starting to worry about the company's safety, after all the technology we have is illegal. Now you might thinking, "Why tell this to the public who bought this documentary?" Well, there are only 2 scenarios where you, the public, would be reading this.  
>has been tampered with or the Game Seekers were destroyed with us wearing them, causing our deaths.<br>were caught in the process and have been excuted or been arrested.  
>My job for the month is to go into The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Im so excited! Its my FAVORITE game of all time! Write when I get back.<p>

Jan 15, 2037, Jackson- I was sent into the game this very day. The Game Seekers can record my thoughts and write them in a Text file. It also projects what I see and hear onto a computer screen, where the others record the results. At first I was scarced.  
>I didn't know what it was like to live in a game. No one does. Imagine going through an asteriod of colors, flying through the atmosphere at supersonic speeds, it was amazing! I was then transported into the body of Red, which I thought was odd, because if your familiar with Pokemon, it usally lets you pick your gender and name. I just assumed that it went with the default name and continued.<br>"Ask if he wants to bang your mom." Kyle said into the microphone. You see, they can talk to me through the Game Seeker, I can also talk to them if needed. Me and Kyle are best friends. He was the one who recommended that I joined the Seekers. We have the same sense of humor. "Dude? Already? That was my joke!" I continuted through the house, going to talk to my "mom". It really is amazing being inside a video game.  
>Its not like what you would see on a GameBoy, it looks and feels real. The music still plays in the background, I kept humming it all the way to the grass where the professer stopped me, he took me into the lab had the usaul talk and battle. (I picked Charmander, by the way)<br>Fought some gyms, got badges, and evolved. Yada yada yada. And then I got to the infamous Lavender Town. "Your job here is to research 4 theories,  
>Gary'sBlue's Raticate, Buried Alive.." I stopped him there. "What?! Wasn't that theory was dissproven a long time ago? And thats dangerous!" Leven quickly replied, "Alot of people say that if you destroy a certain memory chip, that the Marowak ghost will be replaced with Buried Alive."  
>"Dammit.." I always hated that "theory". Seems more like a horror story to me. "What about the other 2 theories?"<br>"Focus on those 2 for now." I entered that god-forsaken tower and got to Blue with ease. He saw me and said, "What are you doing here,  
>Red? None of your Pokemon look dead!" Before he could grab a PokeBall, I asked the question gamers every where wondered.<br>"Blue, did.. Do you have your Raticate?" He looked at me with suck sorrow and hatred, it took all my might not to cry.  
>"No. It's... It's gone, Red."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Sorrow Anger Wonder

The following is a documentary from a team of 6 gamers. They are called "The Game Seekers, Inc." This is there story.

Jan 28, 2037, Angela- Hello again reader! I'm here, as you know, to tell you weither or not I proved the theories on "Majora's Mask". I'm writing this by hand, while Kyle and the others use the Seekers' thought thingy. I don't believe in it though, I mean it could fry your brain at any time. Even the slightest little short could kill you instantly. I might be stupid enough to harbor illegal technology, but I mean, come on, really. Idiots. Well the first the theory I had to disprove was is "Link dead in Majora's Mask?" No. How do I know? Simply put, when you get hurt in-game, the Seeker injects a small electric shock into your body. The bigger the pain, the bigger the shock. Now you might be thinking, "Can you die from it when you get a Game Over?" Yes, but it depends on the death. There has only been one instance where a women died from a in-game death. Her name was Milae, and we were close. I don't want to write about it. Maybe once I get used to this. Anyways, if Link was not alive, there whould be no shock, and if he was dead, there would be no shock.

Jan 15, 2037, Jackson- "Wha-" "Shut up!" And with that, Blue threw the ball, and there was nothing more I could say. The battle went along as normal, me being the victor. As he walked beside me and grabbed my arm. "You killed him, you do know that, don't you?" "Y-yes.." "Good. From now on i'm going to try my hardest to take you down. Your dead to me Red." He left on that note. I couldn't believe it. What sick bastard would program something this dark into a fucking childrens game? I sat down, trying so goddamn hard not to cry. There are moments like this where I forget i'm in a game. "Are you ok, Jackson?" Kyle said. I could tell that he felt sorrow too. Anger. Wonder. Why? I got up, brushed my shoulders, and continued to the top of the tower. If Buried Alive is real, there's my target practice.


End file.
